Mori Chau, the Identity Thief
Acquisition Cost: 8, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Mori Chau always looks like someone else. Parts Brit, Cantonese, Turk and Rwandan, he always looks like that other nationality to you. Human, his pointy ears are almost elvish, middling height possibly a dwarf, and beefy chest possibly a sand-blasted tusker. It’s hard to talk about Mori without talking about his counterpart, Kyoko. Kyoko is formal, refined, punctual, and well-dressed. Mori Chau is brazen, rude, irreverent, and rarely has his suit fully buttoned. Kyoko gets her abilities from friends in high places and excellent quality work. Mori gets his focus from anchors deep in Hosts, and wrecking the work of others. Likes: Going to Galas Uninvited, Being Confused for Someone Else, Free Stuff, Host Diving Dislikes: Paperwork, Being Asked what He Likes, Commitment. Special Rules Trainer Qualities * First Impression * Human-Looking * Trustworthy * Blandness Let Me Borrow That For a Moment Mori Chau specializes in digital impersonation: bring him somebody else's SIN, and he'll make it so that SIN looks like you. The quality of the digital impersonation depends on how much personal information you bring him: * a name is enough to make an R1 fake, * a picture and personal info is enough for an R2, * actually kidnapping the target and stealing DNA samples might be enough for an R6. For example, if you want to impersonate a guard and take a stroll into a secure facility, you could kidnap the guard and Mori Chau would make it so that, temporary, SIN scanners link you with the guard's SIN. Mechanically, these function as temporary fake SINs. Unlike Kyoko's, these fake SINs come with a specific identity, namely somebody else's. The more information you have on the target you'd like to impersonate, the better the SIN. Since these SINs are just hiccups in the Global SIN registry, they won't last forever. Each impersonated SIN lasts for 18 hours, minus one hour per rating and minus one hour each time it gets scanned. So, an R4 SIN which gets scanned twice will last for 12 hours, minus one hour per additional scan. Act fast, chummer. It's up to you to RP the fellow you're impersonating. This just gives you the credentials. It's up to GMs whether or not you can "re-impersonate" a SIN back-to-back (to get more than your 18 hours worth). Sometimes, yes, you can bleed nuyen to this guy to keep things going. Other times, no. Pricing: 20% of the cost of the SIN. Everyone is upgrading Mori Chau has sunk several anchors into Hosts related to the Global SIN program, a new initiative to globalize SINs. The update is going slowly, and, during the flux, a lot of SINs registry are getting moved around from host to host. A clever hacker can use this confusion to coopt somebody else's SIN. Maybe for an hour, maybe for a day, maybe for a week: it's all in the price. Mori Chau can improve Fake SINs/Licenses. Make a standard Cx2+L test vs. the avail of the Fake SIN/License; if you succeed, you upgrade a current Fake SIN/License you have to the new rating, and pay only the difference. This only works on upgrading SINs; Mori Chau cannot / will not purchase you a Fake SIN. You want papers of your own, talk to Kyoko. ((This includeds the Docwagon fake sin, however it will not keep it from self destruction)) I've Been to Every Horizon Gala Since I was 15 Mori Chau has lied, spoofed, hacked, or impersonated his way into many, many major events, and has met a number of influential people. When asking him for info on celebrities and/or celebrity events, he is treated as having a specialization (+2 dice). They Have Forgotten Your Name * Purchase Power When you purchase Mori Chau, you may spend 22 karma to remove a Corporate Limited SIN(only corp limited sins). * During play, you may remove the Corporate Limited SIN for 30 karma, sans solo run. Sorry folks, but full Corporate SINs are beyond Mori's power to erase. Off the Deep End After spending time getting into the foundations of a host, Mori may remember some things from the last time he was there. Once per run you may make a test about the foundation of a specific host. This must be done prior to entering the foundation. Gm's are free to set whatever cost they feel for this rather unique service. Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable